


Letters to a King and His Kin

by TheShawndaLee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShawndaLee/pseuds/TheShawndaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Dwarf dies, it is tradition to write them letters. They are placed in the tomb, for the dwarf to read in the after life, so they have something of their friends and family until they can join them. When Thorin, Fili and Kili die after the Battle of Five Armies The Company writes letters for their lost friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwalin's Letter

Thorin, 

How dare you. How dare you die! We made a promise to watch each other’s back in battle, and now what am I supposed to do! I have followed you all over this damned land, stood beside you in every fight! Now you go and do this to me, you just...leave! You just leave me here! 

You’re dead because I wasn't there. I left you for a second and- 

Please, brother, what do I do know? Who do I follow? You must be having a laugh if you think for one second I'll call that idiot cousin of yours my king. No one will ever take your place as my king, and my friend. 

What do I tell Dis? She has lost so much already. The line of Durin dies with her. 

That hobbit of ours is torn apart over the three of ya. He loves you Thorin, he really, really does. I'm sure that I've said this before, but you’re a right daft idiot not to tell him your feelings. Maybe it could have saved you. I can’t seem to decide if it’s better this way though, him not knowing. Who knows what he would be like now if he had. 

I’ll get him home. Then I’ll go on to Ered Luin, to Dis. I won’t leave her alone, she doesn’t deserve it. Your poor sister has suffered far too much. 

The company can barely stand to look at one another. They all feel that after all that we have done to get this damned mountain back, it feels wrong being here without you three.

Now I want you to listen good when I say this Thorin. You better take care of those boys. I care a great deal for them to idiots, and they died far too young. They died for you, Erebor was never their home. There is no reason for you now to be a prideful ass. Let them know you love them, that you are proud of them. That’s all they ever wanted. 

 

-I’ll see you again, my brother,   
Dwalin


	2. Ori's Letter

Dear Fili and Kili

The world seems a little dimmer, now that you are gone. Dori won’t let me out unless I'm with him or Dwalin or, I guess because he is afraid to lose me too. Balin has been going on long walks alone, so I have no one to talk to anymore. When he returns his eyes are red, but no one says anything. In fact no one really says anything at all. A heavy silence has fallen over the mountain. I wish you were here to fill it. Or make Bofur smile again. I haven’t seen him smile since before the battle. He doesn't tell stories any more either. 

I… I miss you. You were the first dwarves, besides my brothers, to be nice to me. You made me feel like I was a part of something. You guys never treated me like I was any less important than you. Don’t think that I don’t know what you did for me either. Always giving me your snacks, saying you weren’t hungry, or giving me your old toys or clothes that “no longer fit”. 

You could search the world ten times over and you will never, never find two dwarves as caring, honourable, or courageous as you two. That was the reason I came on the quest. Not because your Uncle was King and I wanted to be part of this great thing, but because of you two. You are my best friends and if there was any way that I could help you claim all that you deserve, then I would do it, no matter the cost. 

King Dain has given the dwarves of the company who have stayed in Erebor positions in the high court. I was put in charge of the archives. It’s wonderful, truly it is. I finally have a place among other dwarves, a place where no one like think me odd for loving a quill more than an axe. Everyone else is leaving. Dwalin is to leave within the next week with Bilbo, Bofur and Bifur. Gloin is moving to the White Mountains.

I know it is only custom to write one letter to the dead, but I was hoping you two wouldn't mind if I wrote to you again? You were really the only ones who ever truly listened to me, and I think I would go mad if I didn’t have someone to talk to. 

I will not forget you. Nor will I forget what you have taught me. The memory of the Princes of Durin, gone too young, will never fade. 

Forever Your Friend,  
Ori


	3. Balin's Letter

Dear Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain,

I have written and re-written this letter more times then I should like to admit. I simply can’t see to find the right words to say to you laddie. What do you want me to say? That I am glad that you re-claimed the mountain? It would be a lie if I were to say such things, for how can I be happy when the price of this quest has been you and your nephew’s lives. 

I will say this though, I am proud of you. After Smaug’s attack I feared for you. A young prince, younger than Kili, losing his mother, and his home, everything he has known all in one day. You rose to the occasion though, becoming a king before you should have had too. Far too much was put upon your shoulders my boy, yet never once did I hear you complain. For that and more, I am so very proud of you, and I dearly wish I would have told you this more. 

Bilbo will return home, Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur with him. I am not sure if they will stay, though I assume so. After the three plan to return to the Blue Mountains. I do believe my brother wishes to move Dis to the Shire, in hopes she will live out the rest of her life in peace and safety. 

Gloin has little desire to stay here, and plans to meet his wife and son in the White Mountains, where he has been offered the job of Coin master to the Lord. Dori and Ori have been given jobs here by your cousin, and now king Dain. Dori chief advisor, and young Ori is head master of scrolls and tombs in the Great Library. Nori disappeared not long after making sure his brothers were safe and cared for and no one had seen him since, while Oin is head physician and I myself turned down a position on Dain’s council. Instead I wish to begin research on Khazah-Dum. 

My only wish for you is that you look after the boys. You no longer have duty standing between the three of you. Hug them, every day, tell them you love them, and tell them how proud you are of them. All they have ever wanted is your approval Thorin. Do not deny them this now. 

We placed them together, side by side, as Bilbo had suggested. Thrandruil return Orcrist to you, and placed it upon your chest. The Arkenstone, key and map have been given to Bilbo by me. No one but he and I know.   
It has been my greatest pleasure in life to be a part of your life. Thank you for sharing it with me. I love you and will see you again one day soon. 

Your Loyal Advisor,   
Balin


End file.
